


Christmas Key

by terryreviews



Series: Ezira and Anthony [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It is the first Christmas together
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: Ezira and Anthony [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426378
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, and I'm not sure exactly where it will go. I'm hoping that it will be fluffy, fun, emotional. It isn't intended to be anything more than that, but I'm tentatively tagging it as fluff and keeping it simple. I'm hoping to have it updated/finished by Christmas.
> 
> Thank you lovely peeps who have been enjoying the series collectively. I appreciate your reading, your kudos, your comments. You are all awesome!

The world was blurry and smelled of eggs as you sat up in bed, popping your spine with a stretch. As your vision cleared, you noticed a pair of pants, a waistcoat, socks, and a bundle of clothes in the corner and last night came rushing back. You felt your lips stretch as your smile grew and you flopped back into the bed, covering your face as giddy giggles overtook you.

You threw off the blanket and on wobbly legs went over to scoop up your panties and Anthony's shirt.

With a yawn, you headed down the hallway and stopped to watch as the pair finished setting the table.

Anthony in just his jeans and Ezira in just his shirt. So domestic, so cute.

“Hey you!” Anthony saw you first and immediately ran over to pull you into a hug which you returned enthusiastically.

“Morning.” You answered, muffled by Anthony's chest.

“Afternoon,” Ezira chimed in, “it's noon. Figured you'd enjoy a lie-in.”

You shot him a smirk once you adjusted your face so you could see him, “after the work out last night, ooo, you boys man.” You laughed, they smiled. You kissed Anthony then went over to kiss Ezira.

“So,” Ezira asked, as he took a seat, “you enjoyed it?” The uncertainty in his voice made you take his hand, place a kiss to the palm.

“Very much,” you nuzzled his hand, “I thought I'd be....well awkward and hiding in the bedroom.”

“That's what we thought you were doing,” Anthony said, taking the chair opposite his husband.

“But,” you looked at them in turn, “not with you guys. I have never felt so comfortable, so not embarrassed in my life. I...” you shook your head, “I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be in a good relationship, let alone with two beautiful, kind, sexy bastards like yourselves.”

They preened.

“And that,” you gave a gesture to the bedroom, “was the first time we all really said the words you know...” you gave a little laugh and turned your face down, bashful smile on your face.

“Oh darling,” Ezira said.

“Sweetheart,” Anthony added.

Both of them standing to wrap their arms around you, pepper your face and lips with kisses.

“You are so loved,” Anthony promised.

“We have no intention of letting you get away,” Ezira added.

You let yourself be enveloped in their embrace for a moment longer before squirming, “alright, alright enough mushy stuff,” you heard their giggles as they released you and you took your seat.

It was the best eggs and toast you'd ever had.

Snow on the ground, decorations in red, green and gold sparkling, and carols blaring from every speaker. Simultaneous sensations of peace and anxiety collided inside. Peace at the good cheer floating in the air anxiety realizing that this was also your first Christmas with Ezira and Anthony.

For only a few months you'd been with them, and in that time, you were established in a comfortable, domestic situation. While the sex was not frequent, it was always loving and passionate. Nothing too ambitious yet but with the holiday season perhaps you could offer a cheeky gift or two that spoke of erotic promise.

But for now, you were more than content with the arrangement. There would be days you would all do your separate things, there would be days you were all cuddled together, there would be days with just you and one of them, or they would leave you to be with each other. All discussed, no jealousy. Easy going and open with everyone and things done.

It was damn near beautiful. No, it _was_ beautiful.

There was always that lingering fear in the back of your mind that they would discover they made a mistake and kick you out, but you squashed it down.

Today was an all together day. True you got a late start and it was already eleven, but you didn't mind jogging. Your coat kept you warm and the jogging helped get your excitement tapered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have one more chapter for this one but we shall see. Honestly though, if you have yet to see Scrooged, it is so damn good. It is dark as hell and the practical effects are genuinely terrifying. Seriously.

Ezira's shop was decidedly not festive. Not that he did not adore the holiday, quite the opposite, but the tedium of purchasing, setting up, taking down, and storing decorations in an already cluttered place was less than appealing to him. Especially if it involved his books. He didn't want decorations covering his books. Tacks or sticky things damaging the wood of his shelves.

However, the flat above the shop (and your own flat) were fair game. As you neared the shop, you gave a little jump, loving the weight of your backpack as it lifted and fell against your spine. Hopefully, Ezira and Anthony would enjoy the little plan you made. After all, the bag was quite heavy and you'd walked a fair distance. How could they say no?

“Hey!” You burst through the door. It had been left unlocked for you. Just as well, this was one of the few days you not only arrived later, you'd forgotten your key.

“Hello,” came a chipper voice from the backroom and you headed to them.

When you came around the corner you spotted Ezira fussing with some paperwork, Anthony pouring some wine.

“Leaving the door unlocked? Very risky. Someone might come in and,” for effect you put your hand on your chest, “buy something!” While you didn't doubt that Ezira was selling books, the website apparently now operational if not the storefront, you'd learned after a while that he did not enjoy selling them. You had yet to see a customer but apparently when you went out for a walk, one had wandered in and you came back to Anthony teasing Ezira relentlessly about the tactics the man implemented to getting the patron to go away empty-handed. Prompting you to chime in with a “does that mean I can tell customers to fuck off?” the dream of every person in customer service.

Ezira, trying his best to look prim, “have to give them a sporting chance every now and again don't I?”

“At the rate, you're doing it you'll be dead before any of the books get sold.” You went over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“An estate sale,” Anthony added as you took your spot next to him on the couch, tossing your backpack at your feet for the time being. “She's right angel might want to start making a will now. Otherwise, all of your precious books will end up in public hands.”

“Nonsense,” Ezira flashed his eyes to the pair of you, “you know I don't need a will.”

“Oh?” You laid your head against Anthony's shoulder, “why not?”

Ezira's eyes went big for a moment before he turned his attention back to the desk, “I'd rather not talk about it at this point in time dear.”

Sometimes you got the feeling that Anthony and Ezira hid things from you. It wasn't often, but often enough with the quickly changed subjects, or secret little looks between the two of them, that you had the impression of exclusion. That they were in on something big and you weren't allowed in. You never commented on it, and with the holiday season coming up you didn't want to start mixing bad blood between your partners, but none the less, it was there and becoming more persistent.

You bent down to where your bag was at the floor, knowing that the conversation had come to an unnatural closed and might as well segue into something more happy and fun.

“I had an idea for us to do.”

Ezira put his paperwork down and turned fully to face you, heartwarming smile in place, “how exciting. A project?”

Anthony said nothing but flopped his arm over your shoulder and watched as you opened your bag.

“Kind of. It's small but I thought we could set it up either in here or up in the flat,” you struggled for a moment, everything had been shoved, pressing against the zippers of the bag much too harshly, and now nothing wanted to come out. You dropped the bag to the floor and gave a mighty tug with both hands until finally, the item you wanted came free.

“A book?” Anthony asked, sipping on his wine, less than enthused.

“Don't sound all sour until you hear what I'm planning. Okay, so, we don't have a tree right? So I decided to pick these up online or at other shops, sorry I had to cheat on you babe but you don't let me take most of the books home with me,”

“Well, why would I,” Ezira pouted, “this is a perfectly good place to keep them and you come every day.”

You felt Anthony's laughter against your side and chuckled as you continued, “but I needed to take them home with me. See,” you started pulling each book out one at a time. “See, I know that you like first editions of things but I figured a nice, unique set of versions with their own illustrations and stuff...well...”

“You've got twelve copies of A Christmas Carol,” Anthony gaped at the small piled you made on the floor. “Who the hell needs twelve different copies of A Christmas Carol?”

“Dear boy, calm yourself.”

“Yeah, what I was thinking is we stack these up, put some lights on it, and the tree topper can be this,” you reached to the bottom of the bag, “little replica of your Bentley.” You smiled at them, “what makes it cooler is that I know for a fact Ezira doesn't have any of these versions so it's kind of like an early present. Awe Anthony don't pout, the replica isn't your only early present baby, I promise. I have another thing for you too.” You gave him a little pat on his leg before reaching down into the bag and pulling out Anthony's early present, a hand-painted plant pot. He'd apparently broken one last week and you rushed to make a replacement. “I hope you don't mind it's hand-painted. I know that it isn't the same as going out and buying the books, but I promise it was around the same price between the high scale replica and, oomph,” you were interrupted by his kiss.

“It's perfect, red and black? The little snakes, how did you know I like snakes?” There it was again, that _secret_ in his words. But still, let it go, enjoy the moment.

“I pay attention to things you say,” you beamed, pleased that he was happy, before turning your attention to Ezira who had moved to the floor and was currently engrossed in one of the books.

“Ezira?”

He looked up, “oh my dear you have outdone yourself. What a clever idea! A Christmas Carol book tree and topped with Crowley's Bentley? Precious. I wonder dear, however, what part of the tree is your's?”

“I pick the lights,” you shrugged, “I found these cute little bell-shaped lights that play chiming music of deck the halls. The cord might be a bit long for the stack, probably won't be too tall, but I think it'll work out.”

“Those in the bag too?” Anthony already went to pick it up, “next time call me to get you. You don't need to walk with such a big bag. This thing is huge.”

“I don't mind walking, good for me after all. And yeah, lights are in the front pocket.”

As he took them out Ezira began to pick up the various copies of the books, “no time to lose then. How about we go upstairs and set up?”

With the three of you, it only took one trip to bring the items upstairs and soon enough the “tree” was set up on an end table that had been moved so that the tree was out of the way, against the wall, and near an outlet so that the cord wouldn't run across the floor.

It took twenty minutes of the three of you (mostly Ezira) to decide what order each book should be placed in, but eventually, it was all set up, a slow, electronic, deck the halls flickering in time with light blue lights, filling the space with noise and color.

“Good idea Y/N,” Anthony said as he took out his phone, “angel, sit on the floor in front of the tree, you too,” you did as you were told, pressing against Ezira as Anthony took the spot opposite. “Squeeze together and big smiles,” thankfully he had long enough arms that not only were all three of your faces were in the picture, but the majority of the tree (it, unfortunately, missed the replica Bentley at the top).

“Don't worry,” you assured him, “we'll do the picture again and next time we are all going to be wearing ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“I will not,” Ezira protested.

“Yeah, you will, or...well...I have no threat but yeah you!” you teased, wrapping your arms around his neck so you could kiss him soundly on the lips. Anthony immediately pressed against your back, he loved being the tallest spoon and gave kisses to your cheek and neck until you broke away from Ezira to give him a kiss of his own.

For a few moments, you hugged each other and passed kisses before Ezira got up, “alright, time for lunch I think. And I believe you wanted to show us a movie?” he addressed Anthony.

“Christmas movie, you'll love it. Perfect for the whole tree thing too,” he and Ezira pulled you up.

“What movie?” You asked, already preparing to go downstairs to get your coat to go to lunch. You really needed to convince them to stop eating out so much, invest in a proper fridge.

“Scrooged with Bill Murray.”

“Oh! I know him! He played Venkman in Ghostbusters!”

Anthony laughed, “of course that's the only thing you know him from.”

“Hey, watch it. I like my nerd status thank you!” You tossed your hair and dramatically stuck your nose up as you headed for the stairs.

“Scrooged?” you heard Ezira saying to Anthony, “so it is something to do with A Christmas Carol?”

“Yeah, an adaptation.”

“Wonderful!” Ezira bounced.

Later, when you and Ezira were quaking with fear at the first ghost (you liked spooky things but ghosts for some reason creeped you out more than anything and these ones were intense), you both smacked Anthony with pillows and pelted him with popcorn as he laughed.

“Hey, at least it is a Christmas movie right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to write and felt like writing something simple/cute

“Stay away from that tree young lady,” you heard from behind you as you'd scooted closer to the gifts.

You jumped and looked over your shoulder to see Anthony watching you. He'd been the first to put his gifts under the tree two weeks agao so he could watch you and Ezira squirm with anticipation. When you were alone you'd sneak over and poke your's, trying to suss out what he could have gotten you.

“I wasn't doing anything!” You scurried back from where you'd been sitting.

“And we're keeping it that way. Move.” He pointed at the couch as he too moved to sit on it. Instead, you waited until he was seated and went over to him on your knees

As dramatic as you could, you threw your head back and groaned before flopping your top half onto his lap.

“Pleeeeassseee! Just one! Tomorrow is Christmas!”

“Christmas Eve,” he corrected, running a hand through your hair, trying not to laugh.

“Christmas part one! Come on!”

“No. Angel would tell you patience is a virtue.”

“Ezira isn't here!” You went higher onto your knees so you could mush your face into his chest.

“He knows exactly how many gifts are under that tree. If I let you open one now, he'll know and then I'll get _the look_.”

“Just say I over powered you, or I did it without you knowing!”

He lifted your face to his with a finger under your chin and placed a gentle kiss to your lips, “no.”

“Fine!” You huffed, climbing up onto the couch, “you monster, putting the gifts under the tree so early! I put mine under there yesterday!” You settled against him, feeling him laugh beneath you.

“Gotta have fun somehow. Only so much _cheer_ I can take. Between angel wanting to watch those cheesy specials and you playing carols, I'm going nuts.”

“Awe, would like to watch Die Hard? That's technically a Christmas movie.”

There was a beat, “I love you,” he squeezed you, “go find it on the dvd shelf. Angel should be back with the hot chocolate and snacks.”

“Do you think I should go and see what's keeping him?”

“Nah, you know he doesn't like it if we fuss to much with that. He prefers to get it.”

“Maybe he likes at least being asked?” You got up and went to the landing of the stairs that led to the flat, “Babe, you need any help?”

There was a pause and then a distant, “no thank you dear! I have it! Won't be a moment.”

“Told you,” Anthony said from the couch.

“I know, but I just like to check.” And then you went to the dvd shelf to find Die Hard. Of course, Anthony had the complete collection. “Sometimes I think these movies appear out of no where. I mention and a movie and then it's there.”

Anthony made a sound, “you just don't pay attention.”

You ignored him, bringing the collection over to the tv, loading up the disc into the player.

“I hope Ezira likes this well enough.”

“After seeing four different adaptations of A Christmas Carol, he'll live.”

You laughed and settled back down next to Anthony, “hey, the one with Jim Carry wasn't bad.”

“I guess.”

“He was good in it. It's good that he got to do a more serious roll. He's a good actor.”

“He is,” Anthony conceded and proceeded to take up the remote and blanket.

You waited, “we should watch the Jim Carry Grinch.”

“Why?”

“Well did you want to watch the one with the rhyming and singing? Or the one where Jim Carry sets fire to a Christmas tree?”

“...Jim Carry version it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next story is HOPEFULLY still going to be fluffy but longer and dealing with the truth. How Reader will deal with learning it. Now, with this drabble, I was going to more of the gifts but, as this is a wish fulfilment based story I decided to focus more or less on the reader and their feelings/wants. I am thinking that, given that this is Reader based I may project even more of myself (yes I am that person) to add just a few more details and shapes to the personality but hopefully nothing so concrete that it alienates others from projecting onto this story and these boys.
> 
> I'm having still a lot of fun writing these stories and I do intend to continue at least for a little while longer until things are eventually wrapped up but for now, I really hope you enjoy. Please consider leaving me a comment and letting me know your honest opinions and have a great day/night!

All of you sat at the root of the tree on the floor in PJs. Well, Anthony and Ezira were in PJs, you had taken to sleeping in their shirts, having taken several home with you. Currently, you were in one of Ezira's shabbiest button-downs.

Despite being the one who was impatient (tried to convince them to let you open a present yesterday as it was actually Christmas Eve, but Ezira put his foot down and said not until Christmas) they had to tickle you awake at eleven.

You had spent the majority of yesterday watching even more movies with them, drinking and snacking (no proper meal which earned a slight admonishment from Ezira and was quickly snuffed out by Anthony pointing out that  _he_ was the one supplying the snacks in the first place) and snuggling. Later in the night they even tempted you into trying some different alcoholic seasonal drinks like eggnog and spiced wine. 

All of which conspired to make you sleepy. You tried to stay up to midnight but fell asleep against Ezira's shoulder at ten and woke up this morning with Anthony blowing on your belly in the bed.

Now, here you were, bleary but still awake, waiting to get to the gifts.

Truth be told, you didn't care what you got. It was just curiosity coupled with several other factors like this being your first Christmas together. You even had Antony have his phone so that he could take pictures as you all opened your gifts.

It was also more than clear who wrapped what.

Ezira's chose a classic approach. Each of the gifts he had was wrapped in brown paper, tied with twine and had elegant flourishes like fake mistletoe or a pine cone, each with a handmade tag with elegant calligraphy indicating who was the recipient.

Anthony's gifts were all perfectly wrapped but he'd opted for a shiny red novelty paper depicting Krampus and his tags were generic stickers.

You had wrapped your gifts with whatever you had in your closet and because you kept forgetting to get labels, you used scraps of paper and taped them to the chunky, terribly wrapped gifts. Star Wars and Disney Princess paper took over when you ran out of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

“Think you used enough tape babe?” Anthony teased as you handed him one of your gifts in pink and you accepted one from both him and Ezira.

“I mean, I was going to use duct tape and make you work for it,” you stuck your tongue out and handed Ezira one of his gifts.

“Thank goodness you didn't, would've been spending all morning opening the things,” Ezira proceeded to start opening his.

“But you're cute when you're flustered and annoyed,” you said, earning a small dismissive noise from the man that made you and Anthony exchange smirks.

You took Ezira's gift first, a small rectangular shape and after struggling with the knot of the twine for several seconds, let Anthony cut it for you.

“Where'd you get a pocket knife all of the sudden?” you asked as you proceeded to rip the brown paper.

“It was nearby,” he answered a little too quickly and went to opening your gift, looking down. He didn't have his sunglasses on and you had gotten to wake up to brown eyes. Weren't they green? It had been a long while since you had seen them, but...

No. No thoughts, no questions. It was Christmas. Your first Christmas together and you weren't going to question anything but the good feelings you were having.

“My dear, I love it!” Ezira exclaimed, drawing your attention to him. 

“I was worried. I know it is a bit cheesy, a bit novelty, but, you drink so much tea and cocoa with that one mug I figured you might like another one.” you squirmed, thinking that Ezira's excitement was somehow polite fakeness, pretending to like the gift.

Ezira tisked at you, a promptly held up the mug, “Crowley, look, how marvelous!”

It was a mug. A rather large one. It was shaped like Oscar Wilde's head.

“Ha! Perfect,” Anthony agreed and finished unwrapping his gift from you and promptly began to laugh.

“They aren't all silly, there is a nice pair too,” you encouraged him to sift through the box but he waved you off.

“They are all nice. Angel, check it out,” heart-shaped glasses with glittery lenses were on his face. He looked through to see several more pairs in different shapes and sizes, two of which were silly like the heart-shaped ones, the other two throwbacks to more classic styled sunglasses but downsized to fit a modern aesthetic. 

“How did you manage to find an adult-sized pair?” Ezira asked as he took one of Anthony's gifts to him from under the tree.

“The woman's section in a fancy store,” you answered and finally opened the lid of the little box. “That's amazing!” A little necklace with a book on the end, “Frankenstein! From that first date!”

“I knew you'd like it. Goes well with that Dracula necklace you had.”

“You remembered,” you felt your eyes scrunch up with your smile, “my face is going to hurt after all this smiling.” You accepted another gift, this time from Anthony and much easier to tear into.

“Of course I remembered. It was our first meeting after all,” Ezira said, opening the gift from Anthony.

And so it went until all the gifts were open. You ended up with the necklace from Ezira, a skirt with pockets from Anthony (whom apparently shared your frustration when dresses or skirts didn't have pockets), a pair of pants with decent pockets from Ezira, a new wallet from Anthony because now you had pockets you could put it in and could stop asking either of them to put it in their pocket for you, a nice Star Wars mini-backpack with the droids on it from Ezira (who admitted that he asked Anthony for help picking it out) so even when you had no pockets you could carry things and the last thing...

“We've been thinking about this for a while now dear,” Ezira started as he plucked the previously unseen parcel from under the tree. It was small, golden, with a bright red bow on it and you couldn't fathom having not seen it before.

“Had it made special for you,” Anthony piped up, still wearing the sunglasses.

You accepted it, heart racing, “should I be nervous?”

“Not at all,” Ezira assured you, scooting closer, pushing paper out of the way as Anthony did the same.

Holding your breath, you whipped the lid off like you were ripping a band-aid off and looked inside.

A key. A simple key with a little keychain hanging off of it of the little Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy planet.

“What's this?”

They looked at each other, silently debating who should tell you. Apparently Anthony had the honor.

“You already have a key to the shop. You know that we live here, mostly. I don't think you've been to my flat before...but that doesn't matter. That is a key to a new place. A cottage that we want to move into.”

You felt the blood begin to race.

“Move into?”

“That's right. We're moving into a cottage in the country.”

You blinked, looking down at the key, completely blank for a moment.

“And...and you're giving me...a key to this new place?” You looked back into each of their faces.

Ezira's arm came around your waist, followed by Anthony's crisscrossing behind your back as they pressed against you.

“You've been keeping your distance from us. We understand that. You go home every night, for the most part, but,” Ezira took a breath, “we...we thought it would be nice to...to invite you to move out of your apartment.”

“Move out?” You parroted, feeling a lump in your throat.

Anthony pressed a kiss to the top of your head“The cottage is big enough. More than big enough for all three of us.”

“But...what about the shop?”

“Oh it'll still be here,” Ezira assured you, “the cottage would be more for vacations, weekends, whenever we'd like. We are still working out when to move completely but Crowley has already stated that he was hoping to move out of his apartment anyway and we got to looking around and found a wonderful cottage.” 

“And, even though it is just a...whenever home...you want me to move in with you.”

“I know that we haven't thought this out very well,” Ezira wiggled nervously against you, “we only just really started discussing it with ourselves on whether we want to commit fully to the cottage and visit the shop on the weekends or move all three of us into this flat and visit the cottage on the weekends...but we want you there no matter what is decided.”

“We love you, Y/N, and...are you crying?” Anthony's voice went up an octave as you curled in on yourself, trying to hide your face.

“N..no. I'm not...”

“Y/N,” Ezira's voice soft against you, “there is absolutely no pressure to say yes. We won't be offended.”

“That's right, it's all so sudden.”

It took a moment as your tears blurred your vision, as you tried and failed several times to say what was on your mind. Eventually, you managed to say, “you don't understand...I'm not sad. I'm...happy. These are happy tears.”

You turned your face into Anthony's chest and reached back to tug Ezira against your back as you cried silently into Anthony's silk pajama shirt.

“I never...never told you guys...but I've always been so afraid...so afraid that you were going to get rid of me. That...that you'd realize that I wasn't worth the trouble and...now you want me to move in and...” you couldn't help it, you sobbed. 

Embarrassed, but you couldn't help it. Everything overflowed from you as you cried and squeezed them to you.

“Oh darling, never.”

“Never sweetheart.”

They murmured sweet nothings to you until eventually, you calmed down.

Red-faced and damp cheeked you sniffled and as Ezira dabbed your face with one of his handkerchiefs you said, “Merry Christmas guys.”

The key was soon added to the Frankenstein necklace (and the shop key was added for good measure once you went back to your apartment to begin planning).

It certainly was one of the best Christmases you'd ever had.


End file.
